Love Songs
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: When Cana and Laxus meet due to work, the sparks instantly fly. And a series of love songs bring them together... Gift Fic for AvaEobane. AU


**A/N- A lovely Laxana GiftFic for the even lovelier Ava-chan. She's so delightful. I strongly suggest you go read her stories!**

**Random Lyvia moment. Who knows why. It must be because I'm crazy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters… blah blah blah. Jeez, are these really necessary? **

**I don't use the songs used/mentioned in this fic. Here they are in their respective order:**

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**I Made It by Kevin Rudolf**

**Without You by Kevin Rudolf**

**As You are by Kevin Rudolf**

**Love Letter by Kevin Rudolf**

**Must Be Dreaming by Kevin Rudolf**

**Don't judge. I'm really into Kevin Rudolf right now… -_-**"

"So, Cana, did you hear about the new guy who does the music for the photo shoots?" Cana's best friend's voice came from over the partition of their cubicles.

Cana looked up, absently brushing her bangs from her eyes, "What new guy?"

Juvia, who had dark black hair with random blue streaks – that she only got away with because she was friends with the owner's son, Gajeel – giggled, "His name is Laxus Dreyar. He's the one who has been doing all those silly commercials for that one deodorant."

Cana scowled, "Shouldn't they have told me? I am the Head Make-Up Artist."

Juvia, who was in charge of hair, laughed again, "They did. They sent an email to you and Juvia yesterday about him. It's your own fault for never looking at them."

Cana smiled, "But their typically such annoying things like: this fall, let's make the girl's wear green eye shadow."

"Or: I want you to give the girls braids that stick straight up!" Juvia cheered.

Cana rolled her eyes, "Exactly. But if I never saw them, I can say I didn't know, and do what I want."

Juvia abruptly changed the subject, "Hey Cana? When are you going to get a boyfriend?"

Cana looked at her skeptically, "Yeah. Like that's ever going to happen."

"Juvia is serious," Juvia said.

Cana sighed, "I don't know. I guess when the right guy comes around."

Juvia nodded, before glancing at her watch, "You and Juvia should probably get down there soon. If we don't, Gajeel might get mad at us."

Cana laughed, "Yeah, right. Gajeel, angry at you?"

* * Fairy Tail * *

Laxus sighed, "I'm serious, sir, I don't think the models like your song choices. They will work better if you let them choose their own songs."

Gajeel crossed his arms, "What do you mean 'don't like my song choices'? The songs I choose are great!"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "I agree with you. I would much rather listen to your songs then their songs, but you hired me to be in charge of music, and I'm telling you that the girls will work better if they choose their own music."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Fine. Fine. The girls can choose their own music."

Laxus sighed in relief, "Thanks. They've been nagging me about it all day."

"Gihi," Gajeel said, which Laxus had come to recognize as his laugh, "They probably would."

"Okay, Mirajane! Get your ass out here! It's time to start!" Gajeel yelled, moving over to the director's chair. Laxus went over to the sound booth, and, after quickly referencing with the list of songs Mira liked, started playing some girly shit by some chick 'Carly Rae Jepsen'.

Laxus was utterly bored by the following proceedings. He had worked around models for long enough to not be excited by the idea 'the more skin the better', although most of the guys he knew still were. Bixlow even told him, constantly, how lucky he was to work around 'all those scantily clad girls'.

They went through the next hour and a half like that, Gajeel screaming out a name, Laxus looking at his lists, and playing the songs the girls' liked. But his interest was instantly piqued when Gajeel called out "Cana!" and he couldn't find a list of songs. To make it even more interesting, Lucy was still out modeling.

~I guess it's a good thing I didn't change the song yet…~ he thought, before seeing the 'Cana' Gajeel had been screaming for.

In Laxus's opinion, she was the most beautiful girl there, and not only because she was wearing the most clothes that he had seen yet. She had long wavy hair that hung to her waist, and large purple eyes that were carefully outlined in a soft eyeliner. She wore a white, slightly sheer, top, that went only about halfway up her ample cleavage. Where the v-neckline met, there was a cute little bow, with long, trailing, faintly pink ribbons. Over this, she had a tailored black jacket, unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up, exposing the pink cuffs. Underneath the jacket, but over the shirt, she had a red belt that she had at an artful angle. She had on a black ruffled skirt, that only came to about mid-thigh, and short black ankle boots. On each wrist, she wore three silver bracelets, and around her neck, hanging just past her collarbone, was a gold locket. And her figure… to die for.

"Was there something you wanted, Gajeel?" she asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Yeah," Gajeel said, scowling, "This isn't the make-up I asked for."

Cana frowned, "You never asked me for anything specific for Lucy."

Gajeel glared at her, "I sent you an email, Cana."

Cana eyed him skeptically, "I never got any email."

Gajeel blew a breath, "Whatever. You did great, as always."

Cana smiled, "Thanks, Gajeel."

"Yeah, yeah, get back to work. And go introduce yourself to Laxus. You guys are going to be working together, after all, Miss Never Gets Any Of My Emails," Gajeel said, rolling his eyes.

* * Fairy Tail * *

Cana turned to the sound booth, and saw what was probably one of the most attractive guys she had ever seen.

He had spiky blonde hair, blue grey eyes, and a lightning shaped scar across the left side of his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt that said Bleach across the front in curling black script, with a red flannel across the top. Over the flannel, he had a white jacket, slightly shorter in both sleeve length and body length. All of this was over a pair of black pants – and she wasn't sure if they were dress pants or jeans – held at his waist with a simple belt, and black Chuck Taylor's.

She walked over to him, heels clacking, and once she got there, she artfully draped her form to her best advantage before saying – only slightly flirtingly – "Hi. I'm Cana."

The guy turned his eyes on her, gaze only hovering on her cleavage for a second before he looked her in the eyes, "I'm Laxus. As you can see, I'm in charge of the music."

Cana smiled, "I do the Make-Up. So, how are you liking it here?"

Laxus laughed a little, "Quite a lot actually, and yourself?"

Cana laughed back, "Oh, you know, can't complain."

Cana and Laxus stayed and talked for a few more minutes before, "Hey, Cana, what are you going to do with Erza's make-up? Juvia needs to know so that- oh, hello. You must be Laxus."

Cana looked over to see her friend, who looked utterly beautiful, with her pale skin, dark hair, and large blue eyes. She wore a knee length black pencil skirt, and a dark blue button down shirt with short sleeves. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with a pencil stabbed through it. Her outfit showed off her curves to perfection.

~Ugh. Why does she always have to look so utterly gorgeous? I'll never look that good, even if I spent an hour trying. Jeez, and does she really have to walk up needing something right when I'm trying to impress this guy?~

"Yes, I'm Laxus. I'm sorry, I think I missed your name…" Laxus said, standing up to shake her hand.

Juvia took it with a smile, "Juvia. And it's perfectly fine you didn't catch her name."

Laxus sat down, giving Cana a smile, "I was just talking to Cana here about the whims of our employer."

Juvia laughed, "Yes, Gajeel can be quite crazy sometimes."

"I heard that," Gajeel said, suddenly behind them, glowering, "And I'm glad that you all are having such a great time, but you guys need to get back to work. And Laxus, I want the music you're going to use for next week's commercial shoot before you leave today."

And with that, Gajeel stomped off.

Laxus groaned, "I have no idea what to do for this…"

"If you want," Juvia said, with a smile, "Cana and Juvia have lunch in an hour. We could all go to lunch together, and help you."

Laxus smiled faintly, "That would be great. Would you guys really do that?"

Cana smiled, "Yeah."

"Okay, see you out front in an hour," Laxus said.

* * Fairy Tail * *

Cana and Juvia were walking out front to meet Laxus, when suddenly, Juvia gasped, "Juvia forgot! Juvia has to meet Lyon for lunch!"

Cana looked over at her, "Why? Is it some anniversary again?"

Juvia glared at her, "It is Juvia and Lyon's four month anniversary tomorrow. Lyon has to leave town again, though, so we are celebrating today."

Cana smiled and laughed, "Go on. I'll be fine all alone with Laxus. Go have fun with Lyon."

Juvia beamed and hugged her, before running off, "Thank you, Cana. Juvia really appreciates it!"

Cana smiled, and mumbled to herself, "Not as much as I do."

* * Fairy Tail * *

Laxus watched as Cana walked out of the building, a spring in her step.

"Hey, Cana!" he called, from where he was leaning against the building.

She smirked and walked over to him, "Hey, Juvia couldn't make it. She remembered that she already had plans for lunch."

Laxus nodded, "That's okay. So where do you want to go?"

Cana shrugged, "Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me," Laxus said.

Cana grabbed his hand, and started tugging him down the street, "I know a really good Chinese place. It's only a couple of blocks down. We can be there in five minutes."

They walked to the Chinese restaurant, and walked into the small building. After they sat and ordered, Cana looked at Laxus, taking a sip of her root beer, "So. Did you have any ideas?"

Laxus sighed, "I don't know really. I had a couple of vague ideas, but nothing really helpful."

Cana looked at him, "Tell me."

"Well, it's supposed to be a romantic Christmas commercial. I kind of wanted to find a popular artist, and find one of their less popular romantic songs, and use that. But I also wanted it to be something both the girls and Gajeel could agree upon," he said.

"That's kind of difficult," Cana said, a faint grimace on her face, "Popular artist, with an unpopular romantic song, that not only do the girl like, but Gajeel likes… that may take a while."

"That's how I feel," Laxus sighed again, "And I barely know what the girls or Gajeel like."

"Well, I know that both Gajeel and the girls like 'I Made It' by Kevin Rudolf," Cana said, her grimace easing into a smile at having found an artist they both liked.

"Really?" Laxus said, leaning forward in excitement, before looking thoughtful, "I don't really listen to Kevin Rudolf. Does he have any unpopular romantic songs?"

Cana laughed, and Laxus loved the way her hair flowed down her back when she threw her head back to do it, "Oh yeah. I love Kevin Rudolf. He's got a few that might work, depending on what you wanted. You've seen the sketches for the commercial, unlike me."

Cana reached into her pocket, and pulled out a slim black phone, "Here, I'll play you some."

_**I was hangin off the side of the road. You sit in silence and you hear every word. You get so lost. You lose track of time, reaching for a line, and now its funny 'cuz it's making me see that I was here before I ever believed. Now I'm stuck up here alone & afraid, looking for a sign.**____**So tell me, do you dream at night? Are those dreams of mere survival? Reaching for a satellite, and I don't want a world without you. Without you.**_

Laxus shook his head, "No. Not that one. Does he have any others?"

"Yeah," Cana nodded. She played another.

_**All your friends say 'You're crazy not to be with him tonight. Gonna let him get away.' You're making faces. You roll your eyes, but I see something you just can't hide. All the time we spent just hanging out, it's too late now, I want you back, it's you I think about.. I wanna love you as you are, want you to know me as I am, and if it goes too fast, we'll slow it down, take it one step at a time. I wanna show you how I feel, take away all you doubts and fears, and if you don't give in, I won't give up. I'd rather be alone tonight, I'd rather be alone tonight…**_

"Still not right," Laxus sighed.

"Alright," Cana said, scrolling, "How about this one?"

_**I can't wait for the day to end so I can finally see your face again. We'll find a way if my wish comes true tonight, tonight, tonight. And even though I've never met you, I still miss you. Can you feel me in your dreams? Cause I hop that when you wake up, just maybe you'll remember me. Now I believe that this is fate, cause babe we belong together. I know everything is gonna be okay, just as long as we have each other. Through the sunshine and through the rain, I know that it'll last forever. Just last night I stayed up late, and I wrote you a love letter, letter, letter. Wrote you a love letter, letter, letter.**_

"That's the closest," Laxus sighed, "Got any more?"

Cana smiled, "Just one."

_**Woke up reachin' for you, I was outta' breath**__**. **__**I've been chasin' you around ever since you left**__**. **__**Now I'm wonderin' if you're ever coming back**__**, i**__**f you're coming back, c-c-coming back… All I know is that I need you**____**a**__**fter all those things we've been through**__**, a**__**nd there's nothing in this world that I won't do**____**f**__**or you to believe me, for you to believe me…**____**Now I know I must be dreamin'**__**, **__**I close my eyes and you walk in**__**. **__**Now I know I must be dreamin'**__**. **__**I must be dreamin', I must be dreamin' again. I must be dreamin' again…**_

Laxus looked up at Cana in excitement, "That one! That one is perfect!"

Cana smiled, "Really?!"

"Yes!" Laxus said.

And just a month and a half later, when the commercial finally aired, Laxus and Cana shared their first kiss…


End file.
